Mangetsu Yozora
Mangetsu Yozora is a made-up character by XxAngelwingxX Appearance Mangetsu is a lavender-haired girl with dark purple eyes. She has long straight hair that she always keeps down. Mangetsu is secretly half gray wolf with the power to transform into a "Destiny." Destinies are a group of magical girls who have a certain animal in them. She is also the leader of this group. She wears a purple school uniform usually, but wears other clothes such as purple-colored ones, if she is heading out somewhere. Personality Everyone sees her as the cool girl who is very outgoing and fun to be with. She is popular at school and talks with almost about anyone at her school. She is very against bullying and mean kids especially if the bullies try to bully her friends. She is not afraid to stand up for herself. She wants to become a singer when she grows up. Background Mangetsu is the middle child in the family with having two sisters, a older sister and a younger sister. Mangetsu's family are like her because they're very outgoing people as well. Mangetsu's family usually hikes, camps, and go on very fun vacations including the outdoors. Mangetsu and her mother, Tsuki, go to a campsite owned by Mangetsu's aunt, uncle, and their well-known friends once every year. When Mangetsu was only four years old, she was in a huge car accident with her mother. Mangetsu only cutted her arm but her mother was much badly hurt. When Mangetsu turned 10, she finally found out she's half gray wolf and has the ability to transform into a Destiny. She needs to fight "The Dark Destinies" in order to save the world from huge danger in the future. Her worst enemy is Akuma Arashi, the leader of the Dark Destiny team. Abilities *She has a purple spear with her when she transforms as her weapon. *She carries around a Walther P99 with her if she gets into danger. Her father taught her how to use it just in case. *She can transform into a Destiny with her powers. *Since she is half gray wolf, she has wolf-like abilities. *She can run pretty fast, but her best friend, Kaminari, is faster. *She can dodge things that is about to attack her really good. Quotes "Life's tougher when you get older." "If you ever have a dream to become something, you can't wait for it to happen. Make it happen!" "It's tough to fight but I can't back down!" "I love meat, you got a problem with that?" "Music isn't about singing about some stuff, it's about what's meaningful to you such as love and dreams, or about how your life really is. Music is a true way to really think about what is in your heart and then you just share with everybody else." Trivia *She has a huge family. *She can get really violent if she gets angry enough. *Can play the keyboard and bass guitar. *Dreams of becoming a singer. *Wants to go to music school. *Gets pretty good grades at school, mostly Bs. *Loves medium rare meat. *Her first name is "Full Moon" in Japanese and her last name is "Night Sky" in Japanese. *Behind her backyard is a huge Japanese forest that she always goes to. She discovered a beautiful underground cave there and hot springs there. Now every full moon, all the Destinies camp there and sleep inside the underground cave.